polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Roman Empireball
Holy Roman Empire |nativename = Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nationkugel Imperium Romanum Sacrum Nationis Germanicaepila |founded = 962 |predicon = Franciaball |nexticon = Rhine Confederationball |successor = Dutch Republicball Old Switzerlandball Kingdom of Prussiaball Austrian Empireball Rhine Confederationball |ended = 1806 |image = HREball_holy.png |caption = The Pope is ready to make some more emperors of the Roman Empire, The Holy Roman Empire! |government = Elective Feudal Monarchy |personality = Nationalistic, bipolar |language = Latin German French Czech Italian |type = Germanic |capital = Viennaball |religion = Catholicism Protestantism |friends = Kingdom of Franceball (my sister) (Sometimes) Austrian Empireball (my son) Father of Prussia Kingdom of Prussiaball (Grandson) ELECTORS Byzantiumball |enemies = Byzantineball (Former) Ottoman Empireball Kingdom of Franceball Kingdom of Polandball THIS TINY SH***Y NAPOLEON KILLED ME!!! |likes = Martin Luther, Habsburgs, His Electors, Crusades |hates = French Pigs |predecessor = West Franciaball Kingdom of Germanyball Old Kingdom of Italy |intospace = no (duh), but can into astronomy |bork = Election Election |food = sausage |status = Deceased |notes = lived for more than 1000 years |imagewidth = |reality = |gender = male }} Holy Roman Empireball, or Holy Roman-Germanic Empireball, or HREball, was theErstes Deutsches Reich and the legal successor of SPQRball ( unlike this imposter!). Twin brother of Franceball, he was a loose confederacy of tons of little tiny states and sometimes bigger ones like Austrian Empireball or Kingdom of Prussiaball, who some of their states elect the emperor of the HRE. He died when napoleonic Franceball kicked Austrian Empireball and took German Stateballs like Bavariaball as protectorates in 1806. Relationships * Germaniaball - Filthy barbarians True Father * SPQRball - True Claimed Father * Byzantineball - I want him to die We are good friends now :) * German Confederationball - Weak son of a bitch * German Empireball - son, mein glorious son who tried to resurrect me. (RIP my son) * Naziball - Grand son, tried to fullfill his late father wish (mine too btw). But a little bit too violent. * Germanyball - Great grandson. He tries to help improve Europe OMG HE DID IT. HE TOOK THE REVENGE WITH CAMEMBERT EATER. HE EVEN MADE HER GIVE BIRTH TO ANOTHER REICH WHO IS FINALLY DOMINATING EUROPE. * EUball - Great Great Grand son. the 4th reich finally controls Europe and completely listens to his father. * First French Empireball HOW AND WAI YUO KILL ME!?!? WAI YOU CHOP ME UP INTO THOUSANDS OF TINY COUNTRIES!?!? Gallery GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png Germany reuniting opponents.PNG HOREball.jpg 'gd9jxa2.png 1yUy0Ii.png Q4rAkF3.png 1i3byEU.png 'agvGChu.png 'kJrHqaV.png 'uk3BUYc.png 've1k4Cc.png SwDo9ID.png War of HRE.png 'k0zbntp.png 'gd9jxa2.png History of Europe.png Germanic_Thread.png Holy_Roman_Empireball.png See also *Facebook page }} es:SIRGball zh:神圣罗马帝国球 hr:Sveto Rimsko Carstvoball pt:Sacro Império Romano Germânicoball ru:Священная Римская империя Category:Germanyball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Austriaball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Latin Removers Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Croatiaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Czechball Category:Franceball Category:Italyball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Monacoball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Sloveniaball Category:HREball Category:Vaticanball Category:San Marinoball Category:Savoyball Category:Central Europe Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Baltic Sea Category:Red Yellow Black Category:Germanic Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Empire